


you can be my steering wheel

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: gendrya week 2019 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, TW: Blood mention, concerned!jon, don’t lie to me, fighter!arya, gendrya week 2019, paramedic!gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: after arya gets hurt during a match, gendry is the paramedic who helps her (day 5: don’t lie to me)named for the song “amused” by hunger!! ((but more the acoustic version lmao))





	you can be my steering wheel

**You can hear my heartbeat**  
**Waiting at the door**  
**Lately I've been thinking**  
**Thinking about all of you and more**

**Amused ~ Hunger**

"Miss Stark? Miss Stark! I need you to stay awake please! Can you tell me where you were hit?" The paramedic asks her. The lights in the ambulance are giving her a headache. But the headache could probably also be from the punches to the head that she got during her match.

"I already told you like ten times," she grumbles, closing her eyes again.

"Talk about something, then. You shouldn't sleep until we know the extent of your injuries."

"I need to be home by 6 to let my dog out," Arya says. She just wants to go home. She only coughed up a little bit of blood and fell asleep at the gym. Standing up in the locker room. She might have gone a little unconscious. She does that sometimes.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," the paramedic mumbles. "You have at least two broken ribs, it looks like you fractured your wrist, and your head has been bleeding since Miss Baratheon called us."

"I need to call my brother," she says, abruptly sitting up, before clutching her forehead.

"Lay back down," he instructs, pushing her shoulders back down onto the stretcher. "Someone will call your brother when we get to the hospital and let him know that he needs to let your dog out."

"No, he needs to know that I'm on my way to the hospital. I don't want him to see it before someone tells him."

"Don't worry, Miss Stark, I'm sure whatever network your fight was going to be on can't air it until you give them the okay."

"No, he'll know. He can sense it."

"Okay," the man says slowly, grabbing his clipboard to write something. "Dispatch the hospital and let them know we need a Head CT upon arrival. Possible brain trauma caused by a concussion."

"I do not have possible brain trauma! I barely even got hit in the head and I'm telling the truth! He has like a sixth sense," Arya protests. The man nods and continues writing. "What are you writing?"

"I need to recheck your vitals," he says and presses his stethoscope to Arya's heart. Arya rolls her eye, but complies easily enough. She just wants to get home to Nymeria and take a nap.

The paramedic finishes checking her blood pressure and her pupils again.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Arya squints a little, but honestly can't tell if it's three or if it's four.

"I like your necklace," she finally says. It's a small chain with the Rod of Ass...

Arya lets out a groan. Maybe she did get hit in the head too hard

The man snaps his fingers at her. "Focus, hotshot. How many fingers?"

"Gods, fine. I was trying to give you a compliment, but fuck me, I guess," Arya sighs. "Three," she says. The man nods and only makes her run through a few more questions before he finally gives her a moment to just rest.

"You said you wanted to call your brother," he finally says. "If you give me your phone to call him I'll let you talk to him really quick."

Arya grins and and almost sits up before she remembers that everything kind of does hurt. Especially her head. She goes to pull her phone of the pocket she had in her pants, but her wrists feel stiff, and the paramedic only takes a second before he decides he's better off reaching over and getting it himself. Arya's breath hitches a little in her throat when his thumb grazes her skin.

Which is stupid because he had his hand and his stethoscope up her shirt just a few minutes ago, but now he feels like just another person. And he's pretty.

_So pretty._

He turns her phone screen to her and Arya lists off the number passcode. She never gives her passcode to anyone, but she really would like to let Bran know she's okay. She should probably call Jon before Bran tells him as well, but she doesn't want to worry Jon while he's at work.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Bran."

He furrows his eyebrows for a moment. "Is his contact picture a ... Pot leaf?"

Arya lets out a small laugh. "Yeah," she answers. Bran didn’t even smoke (often), but everyone always said his voice was so smooth and he said too many strange things for him to not be a little high. 

The paramedic holds her phone up to her ear and Arya listens to it ring. Bran finally answers after a few rings.

"Arya? How'd your match go?"

"I'm in an ambulance," she admits.

"Oh. Great."

"You should see what I did to the other girl," she teases. Arya had barely gotten a scratch on the Waif, but one day she was going to beat her.

"Are you doing alright, though? And don't you dare tell me, 'I have internal bleeding. That's where my blood's supposed to be!'" he mimics. Arya rolls her eyes, even though Bran can't actually see her.

"I don't really know yet. I feel tired and sore, but I'll know more at the hospital for sure."

"I can meet you there if you tell me which hospital to go to."

Arya grimaces and looks at the paramedic. "Which hospital are we going to?"

" _Arryn's_ ," he says.

" _Arryn's_. I'll text you later when I get put into a room," she promises.

"Okay, good. Heal quickly," he demands. "But not too quickly. You need to take a break from your matches." Arya lets out a dramatic sigh. She expects that grief from Jon, but had hoped that Bran wouldn't be too concerned. She's his older sister, though, so it doesn't really matter.

"I will," she finally promises, and tells the paramedic that she needs to call her other brother now.

He nods and rings Jon for her.

"Hey, Arya, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just finished up my match at the gym."

"Did you win?"

Arya looks at her throbbing wrists for a moment and the blood that had dripped onto her shirt from her nose after she redressed.

"Not even close."

"Awwe," Jon sighs. "That's just one bad match, though," he assures and Arya smiles a little. He is so broody usually, but recently he’s been really trying to point out the bright side in each other's situations.

"Yeah, but do you think you could swing by my apartment and feed Nymeria real quick? She'll eat pretty fast and only needs to go outside and play for a few minutes if you're super busy."

"Why can't you come home to Nymeria?"

"So, I'm actually in an ambulance on the way to—"

" _What_? You're _what_?"

"I'm fine, though, I'm totally fine, Jon."

"Don't lie to me! You just said you're in an ambulance! Do you not fight with any rules or something? No gloves? Did you even tape your wrist properly?"

"Okay, well, I can't remember the name of the hospital, but we drove south from the gym so I shouldn't be hard to find," Arya lies. Of course she remembered the name of the hospital, but she needed a little time to stop bleeding so Jon didn't worry as much. He could probably make her stop fighting if he really wanted to and Arya hated that he knew he was the only person she would listen to.

"Arya, that's not funny! You know that I failed geography! Which hospital?" Arya smiles. It was a little funny.

"Oh no, it looks like we just made it to the hospital so I'm gonna have to let you go, I promise to text you the address as soon as possible!"

The paramedic pulls the phone away from her year and pushes it back into her pocket.

"We're still about a minute away from _Arryn's_."

Arya shrugs as well as she can. "He gets super worried when I'm bloodied up and shit, so I wanted some time to get better before I see him."

“You’re gonna need more than a little time, hotshot,” he grumbles.

“You’re not very nice.”

“I don’t have to be nice. I just have to make sure you don’t die.”

“What’s your name?”

“Gendry.”

“Well... thanks for making sure I don’t die, Gendry.”

He gives her a small smile with a shake of his head. “It was my pleasure, hotshot.”

“I feel like you’re probably not allowed to call me that.”

Gendry shrugs. “Does it bother you?”

Arya shrugs back. “I suppose not. I need to think of a nickname for you, too, then. In case I ever see you again. But when I get better, because if I try to think of something now my brain is gonna start hurting and it will be lame,” she admits.

“If I do see you again,” he stands and opens the door of the ambulance when they pull into a stop. “It better not be in here again, hotshot. Tape your wrists. And block your head for Christ’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m thinking that tmrw’s prompt is def gonna be late lmao bc it’s so long and i cant make it flow right lol but hopefully the last two will be up later this weekend !!


End file.
